1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in explosive devices, and more particularly, is concerned with a multi-path impact type, inertia class, igniter for use with rotating and non-rotating projectiles or warheads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The final functioning of a projectile or warhead is controlled by an explosive device commonly termed a fuze, initiator or igniter. The explosive device normally includes elements to set off the projectile, to prevent its premature functioning, and to cause it to function as desired only under predetermined conditions. These conditions determine the type of device that is needed. A general requirement for such devices, however, is that they shall normally be inactivated or desensitized for safe handling, transportation and storage.
Impact explosive devices are ones which function as they hit the target. Particular requirements for this type of explosive device is that it shall be non-responsive to the forward motion and axial rotation, if any, of the warhead resulting from being shot or otherwise launched toward a target, and that it shall be set off or detonated upon impact of the warhead with the target.
Inertia impact igniters are known in the prior art. One form of such igniter is disclosed in my copending application bearing Ser. No. 453,317, filed Dec. 27, 1982, and entitled "Inertia Type Friction Initiator for Rotating Projectiles, " which application has now matured as U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,080.
Another form of such impact igniter, comprising a dual or redundant flame path inertia igniter for warheads is disclosed in my copending application bearing Ser. No. 643,122, filed Aug. 22, 1984, and entitled "Double-path, Detonation Tube Inertia Igniter."
There exists a need, however, for improvement in redundant or multi-path impact type, inertia class, igniters for use with rotating and non-rotating projectiles or warheads. The devices of the prior art are complicated, expensive, and difficult to produce at a high and consistent level of quality.